


Memories

by Schizzar



Series: Chance [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, M/M, Post Dirge of Cerberus, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles of events that take place during Never Should Have, And It Rained White Feathers, and Making it Work. Spoilers for those stories if you haven't read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How do you not like carrots?" Zack demanded, staring at Genesis.

Genesis sat at the table in the kitchen, studying his nails as he waited for Zack to finish cooking their dinner. Everyone else was busy, Reno working for Rufus, Tseng doing the same, and Cloud sparring with Vincent and Sephiroth two hours away. There was a particular meadow that Vincent claimed was perfect due to the high rate of fiends that lived there. So that left him and Zack alone.

"They just taste weird," Genesis said finally, looking up at him, a subtle pout on his lips.

Zack rolled his eyes and turned back to the cutting bored where he was slicing carrots for a soup he was making. "Fine, I'll be sure to take all the carrots out of yours. Gaia, you're picky."

"Thank you housewife," Genesis said, smirking when Zack glared at him over his shoulder.

"How does Sephiroth stand you?" he said. "Let alone Vincent."

Genesis frowned. "I'm offended. I can be tolerable when I chose to be."

Zack set the knife down and turned back to face him, leaning back against the counter, a skeptical look in his eyes. "You're a total drama queen Genesis. Everything you've ever done was over dramatized."

"So? What's wrong with that, makes life interesting," Genesis told him.

"You're impossible," Zack said.

"You scarcely know me," Genesis said, meeting his eyes. "Didn't Angeal teach you not to judge people so quickly?"

Zack sighed and went back to his cooking. "Don't talk about Angeal."

"He was my friend too," Genesis hissed, growing angry. "And he was my lover before yours!"

"What so now you're jealous?" Zack scoffed, anger sparking as well.

"You don't know anything," Genesis said softly, voice dangerous.

"Then enlighten me," Zack countered, leaving the counter completely and moving to stand before Genesis, far enough away so that the other could stand up.

"You don't deserve to know," Genesis said, leaning closer so their noses almost touched. "You don't deserve to know me, to know Angeal. You're just a mutt."

Zack stared at him, the anger slowly dying. "You are right, of course. You knew Angeal much better than I ever could've hoped to."

"I'll be in the other room."

 

-.-

 

Zack sat down to eat, alone, mind still mulling over everything Genesis had said. He hated the man sometimes but…he didn't really know what to think of him either.

"I'm sorry."

Zack looked up in surprise, seeing Genesis lurking in the door way. "For what?"

"For saying things before I think, like always," Genesis said, refusing to look at him.

"It's fine. Really. Are you hungry?" Zack asked, standing up.

"Yeah…"

Genesis moved into the room and sat down across from Zack's bowl, staring down at the table as Zack went and got him a bowl of the soup, carefully removing the carrots before setting it down in front of the other man. Genesis swallowed thickly before suddenly standing and embracing Zack before he could move away. Shocked, Zack let it happen, not sure where the action was coming from.

"You deserved Angeal much more than I ever did. You're kind and levelheaded. I'm not. I'm a spoiled brat," Genesis said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Zack smiled, even though the man couldn't see it. "It's okay, Genesis. I promise. Please just…don't beat yourself up too much over Angeal. Or me."

"You are much kinder than anyone else, Zackary Fair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular oneshot takes place before Making it Work

When Vincent woke that morning, he immediately noticed something was wrong. Genesis was gone. His usual presence to his left was gone and he sat up, surprised he had no woken and heard the other man leave.

"Don't worry," Sephiroth said.

Vincent looked down at him but the silver haired man had his back turned and anyone else would've been fooled that he was still sleeping. "Where did he go?"

"Angeal died today, a long time ago. He'll want to be alone," Sephiroth said, still not turning to look at him.

"I see."

Vincent left it at that, laying back down and staring at the ceiling with crimson eyes. He knew Angeal was very important to both Genesis and Sephiroth; Genesis had mentioned his past relationship with the other SOLDIER and ended up getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"Do you miss him?" he asked into the silence.

"Yes."

The soft admission was full of more emotion than Sephiroth had ever expressed and Vincent turned, wrapping an arm around Sephiroth's slim waist and pulling him a little closer, but only a little. He wasn't fully comfortable with the man yet and he wasn't sure how to comfort him other than holding him. Sephiroth barely moved, only shifting his hand to cover Vincent's, fingers twining with his flesh ones.

"What was he like?" Vincent asked quietly.

"All dreams and honor. But like Genesis and I, believed he was a monster. He never realized he was closer to an angel than any other human," Sephiroth whispered. "Maybe in death he did."

"I regret not meeting him."

"Being in a coffin hinders that," Sephiroth commented dryly.

A small smirk touched Vincent's lips at Sephiroth's light humor. "I suppose it does. When will Genesis be back?"

"When he is done."

"I can understand that."

"Lucrecia," Sephiroth guessed.

"Would you like to see her?" Vincent asked, moving his hand to stroke Sephiroth's side.

Sephiroth trembled, something Vincent hadn't expected. "Yes."

"I'll go get ready."

 

-.-

 

Vincent stood near the entrance of the cave, watching Sephiroth step closer to the crystalline coffin that trapped his mother forever in her beauty. Without a care, the man stepped through the shallow water, reaching out with his hand and pressing it softly against the material.

_This is my mother,_  Sephiroth thought.  _My true mother._  He felt the need to touch her suddenly, feel the soft skin of her cheek, just to make sure she was real. Instead he stared at her, examining her lips, her gentle cheek bones, her closed eyes. His eyes widened when he saw tears begin to race down from the closed lids and he stepped back, shocked.

Vincent stood behind him then, approaching without the ex-general hearing, and now he held Sephiroth gently in his arms. Sephiroth shook as he stared at the woman, tears racing down her face even though she never moved, not a twitch of her eyelids, lips, or hands.

"She's…crying."

"She loves you," Vincent whispered, holding Sephiroth closer. "She loves her son."

Sephiroth trembled harder in Vincent's arms for a reason he could not comprehend. "Mother…"

"It's okay," Vincent said. "She loves you."

Sephiroth had no idea how Vincent knew what he was thinking, what he was afraid of. He was afraid that his mother was crying, defying all the laws of the Planet, crying because she was disgusted wit him, disgusted with him for causing her death. But no…she was crying because she loved him. His knees grew weak and he slipped through Vincent's grasp, falling to his knees in the water as he stared up at Lucrecia.

Vincent slipped down beside him, ignoring the coldness of the water seeping through his pants and into his skin, concerned only for his lover. He held Sephiroth close as the ex-general began to cry. The man who was said to have no emotions cried. It was silent, not a whimper issued, just a soft shaking and tears slipping down his cheeks.

"She loves me…" he said, voice wavering.

"Yes, she does. No one is disappointed in you anymore," Vincent said quietly.

He released Sephiroth when the man began to get to his feet, moving to stand beside him. Sephiroth stepped closer to the crystal, pressing his palms flat against it and then suddenly pressing his lips once to the cold stone before pulling away and turning his back to the image.

Vincent took his hand and guided him towards the entrance of the cave and by the time they emerged into the sunlight, Sephiroth's tears were gone and he had regained his composure.

"Will you be alright?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Yes. I will be just fine."

 

-.-

 

Genesis was not home when they returned, and neither were Zack or Cloud. The two moved into the bedroom and Sephiroth sat down on the edge of the bed, quickly getting rid of his shoes, Vincent doing the same.

"You loved her, correct?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes. A long time ago," Vincent said.

"Was she…nice?"

"Nicest woman that ever lived," Vincent said quietly. "I didn't deserve her. It is why I didn't get her."

"You have me."

Vincent turned to look at Sephiroth, looking him in the eyes and then shifting forward, capturing his lips. Sephiroth allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed as Vincent slipped on top of him, pressing their bodies together and losing himself in the taste of the other man.

Sephiroth's fingers threaded through his hair, moved down his back, stroking gently. They parted for a breath of air and then kissed again, the meeting of lips remaining chaste, both understanding that it was more for comfort than anything else. Vincent wasn't sure when he had started to love the man but now he knew he did and as Sephiroth rolled them over so he was on top, he found he wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, they broke away, Sephiroth's hair creating the perfect curtain to shield them from the rest of the world.

"I…love you," Vincent said quietly.

"I love you as well, Vincent Valentine."


	3. Chapter 3

Zack sat on the leather couch in the dark, staring at the blank television screen. Reno was with Tseng at their apartment and he had ordered Cloud to go to bed without him, insisting he wanted time to think. Cloud didn't protest, knowing very well that Zack would rather remember Angeal alone.

The front door clicked open softly and Zack turned, resting his cheek on his knee. Genesis walked into the room without turning on any lights, probably hoping to get to his room without anyone noticing.

"I know you're there, Zackary," Genesis said coolly, stopping right behind him.

Zack sat up straight as Genesis moved around to the front of the couch, sitting down next to him. "Where were you?"

"The old ShinRa Company building," Genesis answered. "It's falling apart."

"Yeah," Zack muttered, turning away from Genesis. "I'm sorry."

"What for, Puppy?"

Zack put a hand over his eyes as tears began to spill. "I killed him. I should've convinced him to come back but he…I…killed him. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Genesis."

A hand grabbed his shoulder, patting it in a reassuring manner. "It wasn't just you, Zackary. It was me as well. If I hadn't…convinced him to join me…if I hadn't convinced him he was a monster then…he never would've wanted to die."

Zack didn't respond, too busy trying to control his whimpers. Genesis stared at the shaking figure and then wrapped his arms around the ex-Soldier tenderly, resting his forehead on the raven's shoulder blades.

"It's okay Puppy," Genesis murmured, purposely adapting Angeal's pet name in an attempt to calm Zack down.

Zack bit back a sob but it was loud enough to echo through the house and it didn't take long for Cloud to walk into the room, quickly flicking on a light and making his way over to Zack. Genesis released him, discreetly wiping his own tears as Cloud held Zack to him.

"Take care of him," Genesis said quietly. "He's too kind for his own good."

Cloud watched as Genesis rose and headed down the hallway. "Are you two on better terms now?" he asked softly, rubbing Zack's back soothingly.

Zack nodded into his shoulder. "God Spiky, I'm such a mess."

"It's understandable," Cloud said, kissing him lightly on the head. "After all…I could never have killed you, even if what happened to Angeal happened to you. I could never have done it. You are much stronger than I could ever be."

Zack just clung to him and by the time the sun rose the next morning, he was cuddled on the blond's lap, eyes still swollen from tears. Cloud ran his hand through the raven locks, thinking.

 _He is much deeper than he appears to be,_  he thought.  _Everyone else only sees the outer part of him, the charming, flirting him. It's a rarity for someone to him so tortured, at his weakest…like this. It proves that he's human, I guess. And that must mean I'm human too, for actually giving a damn._


	4. Chapter 4

Genesis was sulking. Sephiroth hated it when Genesis sulked. When he tried to help, Genesis gruffly told him he was okay and assaulted the stash of gummy bears Cloud was forced to buy for the ex-SOLDIER's mood swings. He said they were his comfort food.

"Genesis, tell me what is wrong," Sephiroth ordered for the tenth time that day.

Genesis sat in the corner of their bedroom facing away from Sephiroth, eating his pack of gummy bears as if he was a starving man. "I'm fine."

"Genesis." Sephiroth's voice had grown frustrated.

"Fine. Fine. I miss Vinny-poo."

"Vinny-poo?" Sephiroth raised a fine eyebrow.

Genesis's expression was a pout. "He won't let me call him that to his face."

"I…see."

"It's stupid, I know," Genesis mumbled, turning back to face the wall.

Sephiroth stood up and walked over, crouching behind Genesis and wrapping his arms around him. "How long will he be gone? I wasn't awake when he left."

"He said he didn't know," Genesis sighed. "He said he needed to travel and he wanted to go alone."

"I suppose he is making up for years when he was locked in the coffin," Sephiroth mused. "To believe I was so close to him when I was reading all that data."

"Kinda weird," Genesis said.

"Would you like me to distract you from the loneliness?"

Genesis couldn't help but grin at the seductive purr in Sephiroth's voice.

"And what would you be attempting to do, oh mighty general? What could possibly distract me from this desire to be with my Vinny-poo?"

Genesis snickered at the hilarity of his words and Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, if you'd let me, I would like to fuck you until the bed breaks," Sephiroth told him, eyes amused.

"The mattress is pretty well made. You'd have to work pretty hard," Genesis cooed.

"Are you saying yes?" Sephiroth was a bit surprised.

"You've never topped before, have you?" Genesis asked, standing up, the pack of gummy bears long forgotten.

"You never let me before," Sephiroth said, standing as well.

"Then it's about time, yes?"

Sephiroth didn't have a chance to answer because the next moment, Genesis was kissing him. Sephiroth realized then that he and Genesis hadn't been together, just the two of them, ever since he had come back. Taking Genesis's words to heart, Sephiroth didn't hesitate to completely dominate the kiss. Genesis surprised him when he leapt up and twirled his legs around Sephiroth's hips, his arms around his neck. The ex-general cupped his ass and held him close, encouraging the grinding motions Genesis was now engaging in. He was surprised that the brunette was already hard, his cock straining against the leather and pressing into Sephiroth's stomach.

Sephiroth pressed his lips to Genesis's neck, freeing up his neck so the man could express his pleasure vocally. The brunette moaned as Sephiroth nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck, kneading his ass in a seductive manner.

"Want you…in me," Genesis panted, trying desperately to get what he needed by moving harder against Sephiroth.

Sephiroth slowly moved towards the bed and when he reached it, he shoved the smaller man onto the mattress. Genesis stared at him with wide, lust filled eyes.

"Please," he whimpered.

"First, stroke yourself off for me," Sephiroth ordered, emerald eyes smoldering.

Genesis groaned at the words. It didn't take long for him to strip down completely and Sephiroth positioned him spread eagle on the bed. His flushed cock easy to see, even as Genesis wrapped a hand around it, pumping slowly.

"Oh…Seph…Gaia," Genesis moaned.

His free hand moved up to pinch one of his nipples, calling forth another moan. Sephiroth's gaze hungrily stole over Genesis's body, watching as he grew flushed. His hips began to move in time with his hand and finally, Sephiroth couldn't resist. He climbed onto the bed and laid beside Genesis, pinching the nipple Genesis couldn't tease.

"Are you thinking about me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes," Genesis whimpered.

"Do you want me inside?" Sephiroth continued.

Genesis was only able to nod because the next moment he came, a keening cry escaping his throat as thick cum hit his stomach and a bit of his chest. Sephiroth watched the organ buck in Genesis's hand and couldn't help but murmur,

"So sexy."

As Genesis recovered from the orgasm, he couldn't help but notice how Sephiroth only relaxed enough to speak what he really thought when he was motivated by sexual distractions.

"Are you ready for me to continue?" Sephiroth murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"Nnn, yes..." Genesis whispered.

Sephiroth dipped his fingers into some of the brunette's fluids, lubing up his fingers before trailing them down Genesis's body until he reached the tight entrance. Genesis stared at him with bright eyes, his gaze telling him that it was okay to continue. He pushed the first finger in, feeling the warm tightness clench around him and taking it as a bad sign, pulling it out.

"You're fine," Genesis breathed. "Keep going."

Sephiroth nodded, pushing the tip of his finger in past the first ring of muscle, copying the movements Genesis used to do to him. He pumped the finger slowly, moving it around to help loosen the muscle for something that would be much bigger. When his finger strayed across the spongy lump of Genesis's prostate, he immediately pressed into it, watching as Genesis writhed and shuddered in pleasure. He continued to press against it as he added the second finger, stretching Genesis adequately until the man begged for the last finger, begging for something bigger.

"Oh Seph," Genesis whispered, watching the ex-general stretch out over him and press his lips to his neck. "Hurry."

"I need something to use as lube," Sephiroth told him.

"Use what you did before," Genesis ordered. "Just hurry up, please."

Sephiroth smirked against Genesis's neck before dipping his fingers once again in the evidence of the man's pleasure, using it to lube up his cock. After that, he didn't hesitate to begin pushing inside the red head, groaning softly as he did so, Genesis's voice echoing the sound as he buried his face in the other man's neck, nipping the soft flesh to muffle his own sounds. For Sephiroth, it was a different experience, being within Genesis and being in complete control of all of their motions.

He began soft thrusting, letting Genesis adjust to his length and his girth. However, Genesis grew tired of the soft motions and bit Sephiroth's skin a bit harder, undulating beneath him to shove the ex-general's cock deeper within him, a groan slipping out from his throat. Genesis regretted never letting Sephiroth top before, finding that the man had a natural knack for it, locating his pleasure spot and assaulting it perfectly every time, sending shocks of pleasure up and down his spine.

He threw his head back at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, Sephiroth's name spilling from his lips as his nails sunk into the man's shoulders, scratching along his skin as more moans fell from his lips. It didn't take long for him to come, arching his back and recoating his stomach and chest, clenching down around Sephiroth's length as he cried out his name once more.

With a soft groan, the silver haired man came as well, pushing deep inside Genesis and spilling his seed before collapsing ontop of the brunette. "Shiva, Genesis. Why didn't we ever do that?" he murmured.

"I don't know. I'm sincerely regretting it now," Genesis panted. "We need to do that more often."

"I should learn to expect these things when I return, shouldn't I?"

Sephiroth pulled out of Genesis and rolled onto his back, smirking slyly at Vincent who had entered the room and closed the door silently and was now starting at them with a lust filled red gaze. Genesis rose up to his knees, running a hair through his locks and reaching one hand out to Vincent, crooking a finger.

"Come here, Valentine. I've missed you."

Vincent undid his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. "And I missed you."


End file.
